The Cardiovascular section of the Department of Medicine of The Bryn Mawr Hospital is one of the cooperating groups participating in the Coronary Drug Project of the Public Health Service. (Those members listed above are active in CDP). The program is to test the effects on mortality of cholesterol lowering agents in men, ages 30 - 64 with previous heart attacks. This is a five year, double-blind study in conjunction with directions outlined by the Public Health Service. The above listed physicians are also cooperating in the Coronary Drug Project Aspirin Study which has recently been initiated.